I'm Here for You
by P ii x y - S t ii x s
Summary: At least know that you can tell me anything. I'm here for you. He said, his eyes looking directly into hers.  [CloTi]


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own ANY of the Final Fantasy Characters… Although, if I did…

A/N: Okay this is one of my first fanfics. I saw it in a dream, and it was actually funnier then how it was written… but anyways…

**I'm here for you. **

There was going to be a party at a mansion that used to be owned by Shinra Incorporated. All the famous couples were invited.

Tifa was working at her bar waiting tables and overheard some people talking about the party. Right away she knew that Cloud would ask her to the party next week. She started to close up and wipe the tables, still thinking of Cloud.

Five days had passed and she still didn't hear from Cloud. In fact he hasn't talked to her in days. She was getting really worried about him. She decided to call him. She picked up the phone and dialed his number, unsurprised she heard it ring four times then it went to his voicemail.

"Hey. This is Cloud. I'm not here at the moment, apparently. Leave a message."

By the time the party came Cloud still didn't call or check up on Tifa. So she decided to go alone and see if he was already there. She really hoped he would, because she had always crushed on him without his knowing.

When she got to the mansion they were playing her favorite slow song. Now she really wanted to dance with Cloud! She went inside and saw everyone crowding around one couple. She wondered who it was, so she decided to check it out. When she got there she saw that it was Aries was holding someone. When they turned around she saw that Aries was dancing with Cloud.

'_I had a feeling that he had always loved __her_' Tifa thought sadly.

Cloud had heard Tifa's loud clicking of her heels above the music heading towards the garden outside the huge mansion. She started to run towards The Seventh Heaven bar, with tears streaming down her face.

Cloud and Aries were standing on a small cliff nearby watching her leave.

"I'll be right back. Stay here okay?" Cloud said to Aries.

"Okay." she replied.

Cloud jumped off the small cliff to catch up to her before she would get too far. He got there just in time.

"Tifa!" He called to her. "Tifa wait up!"

She ignored his yells and started to run faster, even though she knew he would just catch up to her.

They had run a great distance until she had finally stopped. Cloud did not see where she had hidden herself from him. He looked and looked, but did not find her. "Tifa Where are you?" He had almost given up until he had heard her quiet sobs.

She was underneath a tree her knees pulled up to her chest, her face down to conceal her endless tears.

Cloud had no idea why she would be crying. He didn't even know why he had chased after her. Something inside of him just told him to keep up with the brunette. He sat down on her left, while putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and turned her head away from his face.

"Teef, what's wrong with you?"

… No reply. Just silence underneath the twinkling stars.

He scooted closer to her. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing…" She lied. She had a feeling he knew she was. He knew better.

"Yes there is. Just tell me. It might help…"

'_Oh yeah just coming out and saying "Okay I'm jealous of you and Aeris because I love you!" I can't do that.' _She thought. "I… I can't."

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"I… I… Just can't…" She said, whilst standing up her back facing him.

"Okay then." He replied standing up also. He turned her around so she could look him in the eyes. "At least know that you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

Those last words repeated themselves in her head. _'I'm here for you.' _

"Okay fine." She said. "I…Um… Cloud… I… lo-"

He knew what she was going to say. He stopped her with a kiss. Her eyes were wide with shock, until she slowly closed them while also returning the kiss. They stood there with his lips touching hers. Tifa pulled back from it, Cloud looked unpleased.

"But… I thought you liked _her_." She said slightly confused.

He instantly knew that when she had said _her_ she was referring to Aeris. "Tifa, she was the one who asked me to go with her. Well, more liked forced…"

Tifa giggled at his last remark. Aeris always was a demanding person when it came to what she wanted. His Mako blue eyes met her crimson one. Both quickly looked away to hide their blushing faces.

'_Damn! She's so sexy. Stupid, why must I gawk at her beauty?' _Cloud thought.

'_Wow! He's uber-hot! Why must I always be so shy around him? You're more courageous than this… It's just a guy, Tifa. It's just a guy.'_

They looked back at each other and embraced. He held her at her waist and rested his chin on her head. Her body fit perfectly with his when they embraced each other like that. They stood there in each others arms during the warm embrace... Nothing could be more perfect for the both of them…

"Cloud?" The crimson-eyed brunette asked.

"Hm?" The spiky haired blonde replied.

"… Nothing… I love you."

"…? Okay. I love you too." He said with a kiss. He ran his fingers through her long hair. She was sitting on his lap with her arms around his waist, his arms holding her lovingly, her head on his chest listening to the soft beating of his heart. Her eyes slowly closed with drowsiness. She had fallen asleep.

A few moments later Cloud took out a round silver item from his pocket. He slipped the object on Tifa's left ring finger. He would never try to wake Tifa up on purpose, but he had to on this occasion. Tifa woke up from the cold object on her finger. She looked at her hand. There on her left ring finger was a silver band with a blue gem in the middle. She looked at the gem then to Cloud's eyes. Both had the same deep blue color.

"So…?" Cloud asked.

She knew what he was trying to tell her. She nodded as she kissed her lover passionately. "Yes, Cloud. Of course!" She smiled.

"Thank you." He gave one of his rare, but cute smiles.

"No. Thank you, Cloud. I've always waited for this moment to come…"

•The End•

A/N: Okay that was my first… I thought that it sucks… Well, I hope you tell me otherwise in your reviews… I might write more CloTi fics but… well, after this one I feel that I should just stick to reading CloTi's.


End file.
